elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Luke Triton
|image = Image:Whatisthis_3.png |imagewidth = 290 |caption = The little one is Luke. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = My Boy, Lad, Layton's Apprentice. |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male. |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Ten. |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human. |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English, UK style. |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 2542 (Deck 11). |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Professor Layton. |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = http://simplypuzzles.livejournal.com/ Every Puzzle Has An Answer. |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Marbles! }} was on a boat! For about five whole minutes! About Luke Luke is a prime example of a young boy aspiring to be a gentleman. He is very kind and usually considerate towards others, especially when it comes to respecting his elders. He's a good kid who tries to stick by modesty and manners, but he's also a very outspoken child, and this can sometime usurp his own efforts towards politeness. He has a tendency to state his opinion freely, sometimes regardless of its negativity, and this occasionally ends with a proper talking to from Professor Layton. As well as this, he can be quite the cheeky little bastard towards people he dislikes or don't fit the "gentleman" (aka not mean or rude) image. Like many children, he is prone to speaking or acting before he thinks something out completely, and often does things on a whim as a result. Luke is only ten years old, respectively (ARE YOU GUYS SEEING A PATTERN WITH MY CHARACTERS YET). His physical appearance can lead to the assumption that he is younger than he really is-- it's not the only thing that leads to such a childlike demeanor, however; he has quite the imagination, and a great deal of youthful curiosity and inquisitiveness to back it up. He can lose his temper when extremely upset, or when under a lot of stress, and has a few infantile habits and preferences. Luke is quite brave and headstrong in the face of danger, though he also possesses several juvenile fears, like monsters and ghouls-- and he's much more affected by frightening environments or situations than his mentor. He's considerably emotional, but his maturity levels it out significantly, and he understands that keeping his feelings from obstructing his goals is important as an assistant. Luke still houses an incredible amount of naïveté; it's dampened more in the grim aspects of life, however. A strong part of his character is his idolization of his mentor, Professor Layton. Luke is heavily influenced by the Professor's presence, even going so far as to claim himself the man's "apprentice". He aspires to be praised by the archaeologist, and thus has gained an interest in puzzles, as well as the usage of some of Professor Layton's trademarks (pointing dramatically, etc). Luke is very close to the man and clearly cares for him, having a protective streak for the Professor (and himself, whenever his apprenticeship is questioned or challenged). It is hinted at in the Curious Village that despite having a blood father (he has a mother as well, but it's unknown whether she's still alive or even lives with his father) back in his home, Luke may be Professor Layton's adopted son, or at least his guardian child in some way-- regardless of this, Luke is the man's protégé, and obeys him out of love and respect through thick and thin. Luke is a crazy animal lover. CRAZY. He LOVES animals, no matter what kind, and he rarely passes up an opportunity to spend time with one. It can be inferred that most of his animal love comes from the only "magical" power he has, which is elaborated on in his abilities section. He empathizes with them extraordinarily well, and even if an animal is less than friendly, he always makes an effort to help them or at least hear them out. Despite his role as the archaeologist's apprentice, Luke is hardly judgemental on a personal level without reason, and this is especially so with his animal friends. Elegante Deaths: Absolutely none. Warnings & Punishments: None of these either. Relationships HE HATES EVERYONE no not really. He just got here. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Professor Layton and the Curious Village